


A theory

by 221bi



Series: Theory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bi/pseuds/221bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessFlutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessFlutters/gifts).



Sam was out working a case while Dean took a much-needed day off. Cas had gone to the store to pick up a couple of things, and Dean was in the shower by the time he got back.

On his way to the store Cas went in a pharmacy and bought a bottle of lube and a box of condom. All because last night he and Dean watched some ridiculous movie and Dean had to explain to Cas all the sex jokes. 

And Dean was thinking about that night while he rinsed out his hair. It was nice, but he wished it had been just a little different. He wished he’d put his hand on Cas’ knee or that he had put his arm around him. He wished he didn’t have to explain sexual things. Cas wasn’t exactly naive, but it sort of felt that way. Or at least, whatever Cas was, it made Dean feel… almost guilty for his thoughts. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t focus on any thought for very long before the vision of his hand sliding up Cas’ leg creeped back into his mind. He only snapped out of it when he heard the bathroom door open.

Cas came into the bathroom because he wanted to put all the things he bought at their destined place. So shower gel had to be in the shower.  
He opened the shower cabin and heard a muffled groan. Dean was in the shower.  
"I’m sorry Dean but it’s essential to put the shower gel in the shower". said Cas not looking anywhere but Dean’s face.  
"Yeah, I know", said Dean. "But I was kinda in the middle of something, Cas"  
Cas backed away saying his apology but somehow he glanced at something between Dean’s legs.

Dean turned around quickly, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to hide more, his junk or his red cheeks. “It’s fine, Cas, just, uh,…just…”

"I understand I interfered with your… um… shower", responed Cas.  
He was embarrassed as well yet he was still looking at Dean’s cock.

"Yeah, you should just go on and put the other stuff away. The not shower stuff."

"But Dean, the shower gel is important", said Cas and leaned against Dean so that he could reach the shower shelf.  
He “accidentally” leaned a bit too much and after loosing his balance both Cas and Dean ended up on the floor tangled together.

"Dammit, Cas! Personal space!" Dean huffed. Dean hadn’t seen Cas wet in a while and it looked good on him and his wet, white shirt was clinging to his chest and now he was just trying to think about old ladies to keep from getting even harder while he was trapped under him.

"Um… sorry", said Cas trying to ignore the obvious bulge pressing against his belly.  
Cas looked at Dean’s face. Wet, flashed with embarrassment, perfect.

They had been laying there like that for far too long, considering that they were perfectly capable of getting up. Dean finally broke eye contact and cleared his throat, and when he next spoke, he didn’t sound quite as irritated as before. “You should go change.”

"Um, yes" murmured Cas. "Just let me test my theory first", said looking deep in Dean’s eyes and leaning forward with his face. Dean’s lips almost met Cas’.

Dean debated what to do. He had wanted to kiss him for so long, and he finally had a chance. It’s just that he never thought it’d happen this way. But if not now, when?  
He started to lean forward, but before he could, they heard Sam come in the bunker and start looking for them.  
"I guess your theory will have to wait." Dean said, his voice low and disappointed.

Castiel got up and then helped Dean get on his feet.  
Cas was embarrassed but now that he had proof of Dean’s feelings, at least a partial proof, he wanted nothing else but continue. 

Dean started throwing on clothes as quickly as possible. 

"Hurry, get some dry clothes on. I’ll go out first and buy you time. Don’t forget to dry your hair." he said before leaving the room to find Sam. 

Castiel quickly went to his room and changed into plaid shirt and new pair of jeans. Dean insisted that since Castiel is human he has to wear human clothes, not those “angel monkey suits”.  
He than followed sounds of Dean and Sam arguing about the importance of fruit and it lead him into the kitchen. 

"Who honestly eats that much fruit in a day, Sammy? Come on."  
Sam was out working a case while Dean took a much-needed day off. Cas had gone to the store to pick up a couple of things, and Dean was in the shower by the time he got back.

Dean looked at Cas as he came in, and then walked off to get some coffee. He kind of avoided Cas for the next few hours. And any time they got close or bumped into each other, his body language was really awkward. Sam was too busy with research to notice, though. Sometime early that evening, he got a new lead and left.

Castiel was in the library when Sam left. He knew something was going to happen between him and Dean that night but he didn’t want to pressure it so he was just waiting for Dean to initiate something.

Then, Dean entered the library.

"Cas…" Dean just stood there, trying to give Cas plenty of space. He had been thinking about this all day and was nervous as hell. He hoped Cas couldn’t hear his heart thumping, because he could, and he didn’t want to show how nervous he was.

"You still want to show me that theory of yours?"

Castiel didn’t say anything. He just stood up from where he was reading The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He contemplated for a short while and then he went closer to Dean and kiss him. Just like that.

Dean closed his eyes and cupped Cas’ face in his hands. It was one of those long, slow kisses that seemed to be making up for lost time. 

"Jesus, Cas…" Dean sighed under his breath after their lips parted.

"Sam told me what ‘spoiler’ mean so… Spoiler alert: I want to proceed my investigation with you" said Castiel. 

Dean grinned and huffed. “And where do you think your investigation is gonna lead?”

"I’d like to explore more of what the Pizza Man taught me" responded Cas,

It took Dean a moment to remember what Cas was referring to, but when he did, his eyes widened and he started blushing.  
"Well- uh- that could be…that sounds nice. But let’s start with something a little more basic. Like…" He leaned in and started kissing Cas’ neck and his hands snaked around his waist.


End file.
